


𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐌𝐏𝐈𝐎𝐍 𝐎𝐅 𝐇𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐎𝐒

by SwaraGem



Series: FireBird [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Protective Percy Jackson, Protective Toph Beifong, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaraGem/pseuds/SwaraGem
Summary: The Story of Sisyphus was not that tragic. Yet, it was made up lies. The story was made up by Zeus and overtime, many believed it. Yet, the real story was a Lord Ozai wanted to over throw the gods only for Zeus to punish the family but only one paid the price for it.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) & Everyone
Series: FireBird [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980008
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. 𝑷𝒓𝒐𝒍𝒐𝒈𝒖𝒆

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; This story is mostly going to be OOC with some characters as I can't seem to write characters right. Anyways, I thought up this for awhile and I hope you like it.

The story of Sisyphus. The King that cheated death twice, managed to capture death, kill his guest and even outsmarted Zeus but he ended up paying the price by pushing up a rock up a hill only for it to roll back down once it reached the top.

Now, what if I told you that it was all lies. What if Zeus made up lies so no one can figure out the whole truth.

Many eons ago, Ozai wanted to control the world. Zeus didn't see it like that. He saw that Ozai wanted to overthrow him and the gods, so in order for there to be peace, he punished the family but only one paid the ultimate price.

Zuko arms buckled and struggled against the large rock. The hill was steep but He gave up long ago, that it wasn't going to be easier. He thought of the time when Azula was going to finish up their father's plans only for everything to go down horribly and ended with him doing the punishments that are meant for his father and sister.

He continues to push the rock up the hill. He manages. He rested for a bit only to watch the rock to roll down the hill again. He lets out a breath before heading down the hill again. He didn't know how long he had been there.

days. months. years. centuries.

He gave up on counting the days. He forgot about many things. Yet, He would always remember his family, even the cruelty of his father and his findings including the burns that are permanent on his body and face. He went around the rock and started to struggle a bit before the rock started to move.

He had longed the day, where his punishment ended but even he knows that it won't ever end.

𝐂𝐀𝐌𝐏 𝐇𝐀𝐋𝐅-𝐁𝐋𝐎𝐎𝐃

The camp was in chaos as everyone was having fun and cheering. Percy sat down on a wooden log while having watched his two younger half siblings argue. He always wondered how his father forgot that he had legacies. Then, he also remembered that he would also forget things, aswell.

Sokka and Katara, were their names. He was surprised when they had appeared at the camp, one day and it was really memorable since He thought he was the only Poseidon kid only to find out that his father had legacies.

It shocked him and everyone including the other gods, since they also didn't know. He was curious at what happened since he thought he had heard thunder but he had shaken that thought out of his head.

He also got to me, two of their friends. Toph, an unclaimed demigod, who can manipulate the earth, which was cool, but also was blind and The other is Aang, who is a Hermes Kid and a Legacy of Notus, The Southern Wind and Bringer of Autumn.

Now, He gotten along with them especially with Toph since they are the sarcastic queen and king. Even if Toph was one of the youngest campers there but she was tough, everyone could see that. 

It was only a matter of time, when Percy decided to break the argument of his siblings or not.

𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐀𝐓 𝐍𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓

Around the campfire, everyone at. It was calming and soothing. It felt like home to mostly everyone. Nico and Will were huddled together. Piper with Jason. Renya and Annabeth. Katara and Aang. A girl named Suki with Sokka and Jet. 

Yet, when they were about to start the campfire song, Rachel started to glow. Her eyes glowed bright.

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘺  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.  
𝘈 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵  
𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴  
𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩.  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱  
𝘪𝘯 𝘷𝘢𝘪𝘯.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘉𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳

Rachel stopped and she soon sat back down exhausted. Everyone was quiet. They all were in shock and trying to figure out who.

Chiron stood up. "Can the head of the cabins come meet me in the big house, please." He said walking towards the big house.

The head of the cabins followed. Nico, Will, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Percy, Leo (even though he isn't the head of his cabin, he tagged along.) Rachel.

They stand in the living room. "So, about that prophecy?" Percy said as he looked at the others.

"Okay, the first part. '𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵' which probably means Apollo," Annabeth started before being cut off

"or Helios." Piper chimed in. 

"or Helios. It could be either of them. Next, '𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵, 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵'. So, any ideas?" Annabeth asks around as she looks at everyone in the room.

Chiron looked at them all discussing. He knew of who it might be, but he didn't know if it was true or not. 

"not a clue." Percy said and everyone chimed in agreement. Annabeth sighs. She needed to figure out what that phrase meant.

"okay, onto the next line. '𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩.' I am assuming one of the twelve olympian gods?" Annabeth questioned as she placed her fingers against her chin.

Will glances over to Chiron. "Um, Chiron, do you have any information about that phrase?" He asks him. Everyone went quiet and looked over.

Chiron sighs. "I might have. Do you know the story of Sisyphus?" He asks them, which they all nodded.

"Well, many mortals have created lies and made up stories including one that, a young boy about your age is the one pushing the boulder, I haven't confirmed it, if it's true or not." Chiron explained to them.

"Well, I think I know who are the ones that are going on this quest." Annabeth said with a smile.

They look at her.

"Come on, it's obvious. Percy is the one of legends, Katara is the ocean, Toph is the Blind, Aang is the wind and Sokka is the warrior." Annabeth explained. 

Percy groans as he was in this quest but also couldn't help but be happy that he was going on an adventure even if it was dangerous. 

"Now, to see if we can talk to the gods about the phrase of '𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩.'" Percy said before heading out to tell the people that were going on this quest with him.

He hoped nothing would go wrong.


	2. 𝐀 𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐑𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐞𝐝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's punishment was revealed and Percy is determined to adopt and save the titan, if it's the last thing he'll do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is baby, and no one can tell me otherwise.

𝙁𝙞𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝘼𝙯𝙪𝙡𝙖. 𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙬𝙖𝙩𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙞𝙧 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙧𝙚𝙞𝙜𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙖𝙨 𝙖𝙘𝙧𝙤𝙨𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙖𝙨 𝘼𝙯𝙪𝙡𝙖 𝙨𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙬𝙞𝙧 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙙𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜. 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙬𝙖𝙩𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙨 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙖 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙙 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠. 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙘𝙤𝙧𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙞𝙧𝙚 𝙗𝙪𝙧𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙙𝙛𝙞𝙧𝙚. 

𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙤 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜. 𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙧𝙪𝙣 𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙥 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙯𝙚𝙣 𝙞𝙣 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠. 

𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖𝙛𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙙. 𝙃𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡 𝙬𝙚𝙖𝙠 𝙞𝙣 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧'𝙨 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨. 𝙎𝙤, 𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙡𝙙 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙧𝙚𝙛𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙥𝙥𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧.

𝗕𝗢𝗢𝗠

𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙏𝙝𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙙. 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙪𝙥 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙠𝙮. 𝙄𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙯 𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙮, 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙢 𝙘𝙡𝙤𝙪𝙙𝙨 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙠𝙮 𝙖𝙨 𝙘𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙠𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙡𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙗𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙚𝙣. 

𝙃𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝘼𝙯𝙪𝙡𝙖, 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙢𝙞𝙧𝙠. 𝙃𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙗𝙤𝙩𝙝 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝘼𝙯𝙪𝙡𝙖 𝙡𝙚𝙛𝙩 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙚𝙛𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙛 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙙𝙨.

𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙙 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩, 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙙. 𝙃𝙚 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢. 𝙃𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙙𝙙𝙚𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙛𝙚𝙡𝙩 𝙚𝙭𝙜𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙙. 𝙃𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙮 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙨 𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙬𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙠𝙡𝙚𝙨 𝙙𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙤𝙛 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙜𝙩𝙝 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙞𝙘. 𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙟𝙚𝙧𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙪𝙜𝙜𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙨𝙡𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙡𝙮 𝙩𝙪𝙢𝙗𝙡𝙚𝙙 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙙𝙨. 𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙚𝙨𝙘𝙤𝙧𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙩𝙤𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙙𝙨 𝙖 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙤𝙩𝙨 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙤𝙧𝙛𝙪𝙡 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙤𝙧𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙤 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙚𝙡𝙨𝙚. 𝙈𝙞𝙭𝙚𝙙 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙧𝙚𝙙, 𝙜𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙩𝙚.

𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙤𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙥𝙖𝙡𝙚 𝙗𝙡𝙪𝙚. 𝘼𝙘𝙘𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙪𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙨𝙞𝙡𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝, 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙛𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙨. 𝙋𝙪𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙩𝙚 𝙥𝙚𝙜𝙖𝙨𝙪𝙨' 𝙣𝙚𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙣 𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙣, 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙖𝙪𝙧𝙖 𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤'𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙮𝙚𝙙 𝙤𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙞𝙩 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤, 𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙛.

𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙤𝙩 𝙩𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙤𝙛𝙛 𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙚𝙜𝙖𝙨𝙪𝙨 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙞𝙩 𝙩𝙤𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙙𝙨 𝙊𝙡𝙮𝙢𝙥𝙪𝙨. 𝙕𝙪𝙡𝙤 𝙨𝙝𝙧𝙪𝙣𝙠 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙘𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙨, 𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙩𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢 𝙨𝙞𝙩 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙠𝙚𝙚𝙥𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙣 𝙚𝙮𝙚 𝙤𝙣 𝙝𝙞𝙢.

𝗧𝗛𝗨𝗠𝗣

𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙟𝙪𝙢𝙥𝙚𝙙 𝙨𝙡𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙤𝙩 𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙙 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙤𝙣 𝙊𝙡𝙮𝙢𝙥𝙪𝙨. 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙩𝙚, 𝙖𝙡𝙢𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙞𝙣 𝙖 𝙗𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧. 𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙜𝙤 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙚𝙧, 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙤𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙮, 𝙡𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙗𝙡𝙪𝙚 𝙛𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙘𝙡𝙪𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙞𝙣 𝙖 𝙧𝙤𝙬 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙖𝙩𝙝, 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝.

𝙃𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙛𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙛, 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝. 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙠𝙣𝙚𝙬 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙞𝙛 𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢, 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙙𝙤 𝙖𝙣𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜. 𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙞𝙧 𝙥𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙧, 𝙣𝙤𝙬. 𝙃𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧, 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙗𝙚 𝙖𝙣 𝙞𝙙𝙞𝙤𝙩.

𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙚𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙪𝙥 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙞𝙧𝙨, 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙜𝙤 𝙤𝙣𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙙 𝙪𝙥𝙤𝙣 𝙖 𝙡𝙖𝙧𝙜𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙡𝙙𝙚𝙣 𝙙𝙤𝙤𝙧. 𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙨𝙤𝙤𝙣 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙣 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙤𝙤𝙧𝙨 𝙖𝙨 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙜𝙤𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙤𝙤𝙧𝙨, 𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙨 𝙣𝙤 𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚.

𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚, 𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙨, 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝟭𝟮 𝙜𝙤𝙙𝙨. 𝙇𝙖𝙧𝙜𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙝𝙞𝙢. 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙨 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩, 𝙕𝙚𝙪𝙨 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙘𝙪𝙨 𝙤𝙣.

"𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤, 𝙏𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙣 𝙤𝙛 𝙃𝙤𝙣𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙎𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙨, 𝙎𝙤𝙣 𝙤𝙛 𝙊𝙯𝙖𝙞" 𝙕𝙚𝙪𝙨'𝙨 𝙫𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚 𝙗𝙤𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙤𝙤𝙢, 𝙚𝙡𝙚𝙘𝙩𝙧𝙞𝙘 𝙗𝙡𝙪𝙚 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨 𝙝𝙚𝙡𝙙 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙢𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙛𝙧𝙚𝙚𝙯𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙞𝙣 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙚. 𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙖 𝙧𝙖𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙢, 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙤𝙛 𝘼𝙯𝙪𝙡𝙖. "𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙚 𝙞𝙛 𝙊𝙯𝙖𝙞 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝙥𝙡𝙤𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙖𝙨𝙨 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙊𝙡𝙮𝙢𝙥𝙪𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙜𝙚𝙙𝙡𝙮 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙨. 𝙎𝙩𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙖!"

𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙩 𝙕𝙚𝙪𝙨. 𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙖𝙮 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙤 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨𝙣'𝙩 𝙜𝙪𝙞𝙡𝙩𝙮. 𝙔𝙚𝙩, 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙤 𝙛𝙧𝙚𝙚 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙝𝙞𝙢. "𝙈𝙮 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙣𝙣𝙤𝙘𝙚𝙣𝙩. 𝙃𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙙𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙩 𝙖𝙡𝙡." 𝙃𝙚 𝙘𝙖𝙡𝙢𝙡𝙮 𝙨𝙖𝙞𝙙. 𝙔𝙚𝙩, 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤'𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙮 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙚. 𝙕𝙚𝙪𝙨 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙘𝙖𝙩𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙤𝙛 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙨. 𝙃𝙚, 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣 𝙞𝙣 𝙖 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙤𝙣𝙚, 𝙧𝙚𝙥𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙙. "𝙈𝙮 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙣𝙣𝙤𝙘𝙚𝙣𝙩."

"𝙎𝙤, 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙤 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙊𝙯𝙖𝙞 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙨𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙?" 𝙕𝙚𝙪𝙨 𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙨𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙞𝙢. 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙛𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙨 𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙚𝙩𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙕𝙚𝙪𝙨 𝙜𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙝𝙞𝙢, 𝙩𝙧𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜. "𝘽𝙚 𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙩𝙝𝙛𝙪𝙡, 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙨 𝙤𝙧 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙞𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧'𝙨? 𝘿𝙞𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚, 𝙥𝙤𝙤𝙧 𝙚𝙭𝙘𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙖 𝙢𝙖𝙣, 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙘𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨?"

𝙃𝙞𝙨 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙨 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙘𝙧𝙪𝙚𝙡, 𝙝𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩. 𝙃𝙞𝙨 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨 𝙜𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙩 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙖𝙣 𝙚𝙫𝙞𝙡 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙖𝙡𝙠𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙩 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤. 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙙, 𝙗𝙤𝙬𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙩 𝙨𝙤 𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙣𝙤 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙧 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨 𝙜𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙜𝙤𝙙𝙨, 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙜𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢. "𝙈𝙮 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙣𝙣𝙤𝙘𝙚𝙣𝙩. 𝙈𝙮 𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙖 𝙞𝙨𝙣'𝙩 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙜𝙪𝙞𝙡𝙩. 𝘿𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙞𝙩 𝙤𝙣𝙚." 

𝙏𝙬𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝘼𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝘿𝙞𝙨𝙜𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙤𝙣 𝙕𝙚𝙪𝙨'𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙡𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙤𝙗𝙚𝙙𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙘𝙩, 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙜𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙝𝙞𝙢, 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙨𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙤𝙛𝙛. "𝘼 𝙄𝙙𝙞𝙤𝙩𝙤𝙞𝙘 𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙖," 𝙃𝙞𝙨 𝙫𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙧𝙤𝙖𝙧𝙨. "𝙒𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚, 𝙤𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙨, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙖𝙬 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙞𝙩𝙚𝙙, 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙤𝙝 𝙨𝙤 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙡𝙮, 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙚𝙛𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙚, 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙙."

𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙪𝙥. 𝙃𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙜𝙤𝙙𝙨 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚. 𝙄𝙣𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙛𝙪𝙨𝙞𝙤𝙣. 𝙔𝙚𝙩, 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙕𝙚𝙪𝙨'𝙨 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙨 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚, 𝙚𝙞𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧. 𝘽𝙪𝙩, 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙙 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤, 𝙞𝙨.

"𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤, 𝙏𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙣 𝙤𝙛 𝙃𝙤𝙣𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙎𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙨, 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙣 𝙤𝙛 𝙊𝙯𝙖𝙞 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙐𝙧𝙨𝙖, 𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙢𝙥𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙤𝙛 𝙃𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙤𝙨, 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧." 𝙕𝙚𝙪𝙨 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙢𝙖𝙣𝙞𝙖𝙘𝙖𝙡. "𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙐𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙, 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧. 𝙁𝙤𝙧𝙘𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙪𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙨𝙪𝙛𝙛𝙚𝙧, 𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙚. 𝙎𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚, 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙙𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧'𝙨 𝙗𝙪𝙧𝙙𝙚𝙣, 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙮 𝙖 𝙡𝙖𝙧𝙜𝙚 𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙𝙚𝙧, 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙪𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙡𝙮. 𝙐𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙡, 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙄 𝙙𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙙𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙡𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙤𝙣 𝙤𝙧 𝙄 𝙩𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙥𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝙤𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙪𝙛𝙛𝙚𝙧 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙩𝙮."

𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙣𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙬𝙖𝙩𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙘𝙪𝙨 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙤𝙣 𝙕𝙚𝙪𝙨. 𝙃𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙢𝙞𝙧𝙠 𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙕𝙚𝙪𝙨 𝙝𝙖𝙙. 𝙃𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙖𝙨 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡, 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙥𝙞𝙩𝙮, 𝙖𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡.

𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙨𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢, 𝙪𝙣𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙬𝙚𝙖𝙠 𝙞𝙣 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢. "𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙣 𝙝𝙤𝙣𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙡𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙗𝙖𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙙, 𝙕𝙚𝙪𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙖 𝙘𝙤𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙙. 𝘼𝙨 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙨 𝙄 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚, 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙤𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙣 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙙𝙤, 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙝𝙤𝙣𝙤𝙪𝙧. 𝙔𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙛𝙖𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙮 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙪𝙛𝙛𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙤𝙛 𝙨𝙠𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙨. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙪𝙛𝙛𝙚𝙧. 𝙄 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙞𝙩 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙩𝙮𝙭!"

𝘼 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙧𝙖𝙜𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙨𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙤𝙣 𝙕𝙚𝙪𝙨'𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙚 𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙨. 𝙃𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙢𝙢𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙖 𝙡𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙗𝙤𝙡𝙩 𝙞𝙣 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙙. 𝙃𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚, 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙚𝙢𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙩𝙤 𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙚. 𝙔𝙚𝙩, 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙬𝙖𝙨𝙣'𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙥𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙛𝙪𝙡, 𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙞𝙧 𝙥𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙖𝙣 𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙜𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙙, 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙚 𝙚𝙛𝙛𝙚𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙫𝙚, 𝙪𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙡 𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙚𝙨. 𝘽𝙪𝙩, 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙙𝙤𝙚𝙨𝙣'𝙩 𝙢𝙚𝙖𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙕𝙚𝙪𝙨 𝙘𝙖𝙣'𝙩 𝙥𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙞𝙩, 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝. 𝙒𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙖 𝙘𝙧𝙮 𝙤𝙛 𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙧, 𝙕𝙚𝙪𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙗𝙤𝙡𝙩 𝙩𝙤𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙙𝙨 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤'𝙨 𝙡𝙚𝙛𝙩 𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚.

𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙨𝙖𝙬 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙗𝙤𝙡𝙩 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙙𝙨 𝙝𝙞𝙢. 𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙤𝙙𝙜𝙚, 𝙩𝙤 𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙥𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙧, 𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙙, 𝙩𝙤 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙩𝙚𝙘𝙩 𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙛. 𝘽𝙪𝙩, 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙨, 𝙝𝙚𝙡𝙙 𝙛𝙞𝙧𝙢𝙡𝙮 𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙙𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢. 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙤𝙡𝙩 𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙞𝙠𝙚𝙨 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙡𝙚𝙛𝙩 𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚.

𝗔𝗛𝗛𝗛𝗛𝗛𝗛𝗛

𝙎𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙣 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙙. 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙢𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙤𝙛 𝙗𝙪𝙧𝙣𝙩 𝙛𝙡𝙚𝙨𝙝 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙖𝙞𝙧. 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙛𝙚𝙡𝙩 𝙣𝙪𝙢𝙗 𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙡𝙚𝙛𝙩 𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙗𝙤𝙙𝙮 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙗𝙪𝙧𝙣𝙚𝙙. 𝙃𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙖𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙣.

𝙃𝙚 𝙛𝙚𝙡𝙩 𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙛 𝙗𝙚𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙥𝙞𝙘𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙪𝙥 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙙. 𝙃𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙨 𝙪𝙥 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙜𝙤𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢. 𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙣, 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙃𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙤𝙨, 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙝𝙪𝙧𝙩𝙨 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨 𝙤𝙧 𝙚𝙮𝙚, 𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙤𝙚𝙨𝙣'𝙩 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙖𝙣𝙮𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚. 𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙖𝙜𝙤𝙣𝙮, 𝙨𝙤𝙗𝙗𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙤𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙞𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙥, 𝙝𝙪𝙧𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜.

𝙋𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙬𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙚𝙣 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙙'𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙚. 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩. 𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙖𝙮 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙥𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙣 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙖𝙨 𝙞𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙤𝙗𝙫𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨. 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙕𝙪𝙠𝙤 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙨, 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮 𝙬𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙥𝙞𝙩𝙘𝙝 𝙗𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙗𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙠.

______________________

𝘞𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘯𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘳 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘡𝘶𝘬𝘰'𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘶𝘱. 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘺. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘥𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘬, 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘩. 

𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩. 𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘱, 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺, 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺, 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺, 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴.

______________________

𝐏𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐓𝐢𝐦𝐞

Percy stared at Zeus and the other gods. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He noticed that some of the gods were looking down but Apollo looked the most saden about the titan, Zuko. 

He was disappointed in them. He wanted to scream and yell at them but he couldn't. Right now, He just wanted to save Zuko from his punishment. He wanted to protect him, for some reason. 

So, that's what he was going to do.


End file.
